


Disney Movie Night

by Allthemfanfics



Series: Superfamily - MCU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers
Genre: Disney Movies, M/M, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Other, Peter and family bonding, Spider-Man: Homecoming Peter Parker, Superfamily, peter is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthemfanfics/pseuds/Allthemfanfics
Summary: A quiet movie night with his entire family is the last thing Peter Parker wants to do with his Friday night.Between his loud Uncle Thor's laughs and his parents making goo goo eyes at each other, he believes he's in for the longest night of his entire life.But, as he soon realizes... spending time with his family wasn't so bad.





	Disney Movie Night

All right, Peter Parker was a fifteen year old kid. And as a fifteen year old kid, he really, really didn't want to spend his Friday night with his family watching Disney films.

Now, Peter didn't mean that in a bad way at all. He loved his family, no matter how crazy or out of hand. But spending an evening watching Disney flicks with them? Eh... Peter would much rather have been hanging out with Ned building a new Lego Death Star. Or watching Star Wars. 

See, Peter would've been completely fine if they had agreed to watch Star Wars, or even Star Trek. But Disney just seemed... like a waste of time? 

"Ready for movie night, Peter?" Steve asked his son as he sat down on their (in Steve's opinion) overly sized couch. 

Peter groaned and let his head hit the back of the couch as he flopped backwards. Steve raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. "Not excited, Pete?" He asked. 

"Look, Pop, it's not that I don't like hanging out with you and Dad and the others," Peter began, "but Disney? Really?" He gave his Pop a look that Steve couldn't help but laugh at. 

"Hey, your Uncle Thor's never seen any of these movies," Steve said. "He's pretty excited for his visit. So... just humor him, okay?" 

Peter sighed. Of course his Pop would play the guilt card like that. It was very Captain America of him. "All right, Pop," Peter said. "I'll 'humor' him." 

Steve smiled and ruffled Peter's hair, earning an annoyed huff from the teenager. He pulled his head back and swatted at his father's hand. "Poppppppp! I'm fifteen, not five!" He whined. 

"You sure sound like you're five." Tony entered the room, sending Peter a pointed look. "But hey, to your Pop and me, you'll always be a five year old."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, you're hilarious."

"I try my best."

The elevator dinged and in walked Natasha and Clint. "Whaddup, superhusbands and superkid?" Clint kicked his shoes off and ruffled Peter's hair and then proceeded hoped onto the love seat. 

Peter fixed his hair (his definition of 'fixing,' anyway). 

Bruce joined them not moments later. He had his Stark tablet in his hands. "C'mon, Banner," Tony said. "Don't tell me you're gonna be working on that while we're watching movies tonight, are you?" 

He shrugged and pushed his glasses up. "Thor's not here yet, is he?" Bruce replied. 

"Touché," Tony said. "But put it down when he gets here. How many Disney movies have you even seen?" 

"I... think I saw The Jungle Book once?" Bruce said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"Laaaaaaame!" Clint yelled. 

Everyone else was just settling into their spots in the living room, with Clint and Natasha sharing the love seat and Bruce sitting in his own chair across the table from them. Steve and Tony were snuggled up together on the couch, with Peter sitting at the other end by himself. 

Thor's arrival was, as Peter described it, extra. Extremely extra. The clap of thunder and flash of lightening signaled his arrival. Thor's boisterous laugh was heard before he even entered the room. 

"Greetings, my friends!" Thor exclaimed as he set Mjölnir down on the glass coffee table. "I am ready to partake in the watching of the moving pictures of this Disney!" 

Clint chuckled a little. "Ready to watch every Disney movie ever made, buddy?" 

"Every single one?" Peter asked. "This night is never going to end, is it?" He groaned and let his head hit the pillow behind him. 

Thor raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony and Steve. "The spider child does not wish to watch the Disney films?" He questioned. "Perhaps there is something else we could partake in—" 

"Nah, he wants to," Tony assured Thor. "Right, Peter?" He sent his son a look that said, play along or you're grounded forever. 

"Yeah," Peter replied. "Yeah I want to, Uncle Thor. Don't worry." He gave the God of Thunder a thumbs up. This earned a smile from Thor and he clapped his hands together. Peter swore that when he did that, it sounded like, well, thunder. 

Did Thor do that on purpose or did it just happen? 

"Which movie are we starting with?" Steve asked. He hadn't seen every Disney movie that had been made, seeing as though he spent seventy years being trapped in ice. 

"Well, since Thor hasn't seen any of them, we're starting alllllll the way at the very beginning," Clint replied. "So, Snow White?"

Tony instructed JARVIS to play Snow White, and Peter leaned back, preparing for the longest night of his life. Halfway through the movie, about when the evil queen was creating the poisonous apple, Peter pulled out his cell phone and began to text Ned. 

7:45 PM - Hey, man. What's up? –P

It took Ned a few minutes, but he responded. 

7:48 PM - building my new star destroyer set. what about u? –N

7:49 PM - Watching every Disney movie ever made. If you think I'm exaggerating, I'm not. I mean every Disney movie ever made. –P

7:51 PM - omg r ur parents actually going thru with that movie night thing? –N

7:51 PM - Yepppp. Thor's never seen any of them, so we're watching Snow White. And Pop hasn't seen any of them since he was frozen in ice. –P

"Peter!" Steve whispered across the couch to his son. Peter glanced up from his phone and sighed when he saw Steve was telling him to put it down. This was family movie night, not texting time. Peter groaned and quickly messaged Ned that he had to go. 

7:55 PM - lol ok dude. good luck with that. –N

***

Several hours and three movies later, Peter noticed that Clint had dozed off, as had Bruce. He looked over at his parents, their eyes were also slipping shut. Peter sighed. 

"JARVIS, turn the TV off," He said. 

"Acknowledged, Mr. Parker." 

Even though it had been a long night, Peter found that he had actually enjoyed himself more than he thought he would. Of course, he was never going to let his parents know that. He was a teenager, he had to pretend that everything they did annoyed him. 

Y'know, normal teenager stuff. 

The TV powered off, and that's when Tony opened his eyes and looked at Peter. "Whatcha doin', Pete?" He asked, sounding a bit tired. 

"Dad, it's nearly two in the morning," Peter said. "I think we should all go to bed." In fact, he wasn't taking no for an answer. Peter got up off the couch and threw a pillow at Clint, whacking him in the face. 

He jolted awake. "What the fu...?" Clint held the pillow up and glared at Peter. "Did you throw this at me?" He demanded. "Whilst I was slumbering peacefully?"

Peter shrugged. "I mean, they are called throw pillows." 

Clint snorted and got up off of the chair. Natasha stretched, following his lead. She crossed the room and gently shook Bruce awake. Everyone figured that was a far better method of waking the sleeping doctor than throwing a pillow at him. It could make him angry, and no one in New York wanted that. 

"Well, as far as I can tell, these Disney movies are quite enjoyable! The one who calls himself Prince Charming is indeed charming!" Thor laughed wholeheartedly. 

Tony yawned, letting Steve haul him to his feet. "Well, maybe we can continue the marathon tomorrow night," He said. 

"Oh, dang, you guys'll have to do it without me," Peter said. "I'm patrolling tomorrow night." Thank God for Spider-Man duties, he thought. 

The billionaire rolled his eyes and ruffled Peter's hair again. Peter objected, but Tony only laughed. 

"If young Peter is to be busy tomorrow night, perhaps we should wait for a night where he is unoccupied," Thor suggested. 

Peter's eyes widened, and before he could object, Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good, Thor," He said. 

Noooooooo! Peter thought. 

"Yeah, I bet Pete's ecstatic to hear you say that. Aren't ya, Pete?" Tony shot his son a look and smirked. Peter narrowed his eyes at his father. He wanted to play it that way, did he? Well, two could play at that game. 

"Hey, Uncle Thor, I think my dad mentioned something about wanting to show you something to do with your helmet upgrades?" Peter looked at his father. 

"Fantastic! Man of Iron, I am glad that you agreed to help me with this task!" Thor grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him toward the elevator. "To the laboratory!" 

Tony gave Peter a look that said, oh you little bastard, and Peter couldn't help but laugh. 

"He's going to give you hell for that in the morning," Clint said. 

"Technically, it is the morning." Peter pointed out. 

"He'll deal with you later in the morning, then," Steve replied. "Come on, let's all get some sleep." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder and guided him toward the stairs that led up to the hallway of bedrooms. 

"Want me to tuck you in?" Steve joked. 

Peter rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door. "Night, Pop," Peter told him. 

Steve chuckled lightly. He planted a kiss in Peter's hair, despite the teen's protests. "Night, Pete. Love you."

"Love you, too." 

***

About an hour later, Tony finally dragged himself into his and Steve's bedroom and flopped onto his side of the bed. Steve felt the sudden shift in weight and opened his eyes. 

"T'ny?" Steve muttered. 

"Just go back to sleep, Capsicle," Tony told told him. Steve rolled over and looked at his husband. 

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you tired," Steve told him. "You're usually still awake at this hour. Thor finally tire you out?" He laughed a little. 

Tony nodded. "It's our kid's fault," He mumbled tiredly. "One of these days, that kid is gonna be the death of me." 

Steve laughed slightly. "You love him and you know it." 

Tony smiled a little and moved closer to Steve. He looked up at his husband with a grin. "Yeah, I do," He agreed. "But he's still gonna be the death of me." 

"Yeah, probably," Steve replied. 

"You'll both be the death of me, if I'm being honest," Tony continued. 

Steve playfully shoved Tony and then wrapped his arms around his husband. He sighed happily. "I love you, Tony," He said. 

"I love you, too," Tony replied. "Now get some sleep, okay?" 

"You better get some sleep, too," Steve replied in his 'Captain America' voice, though it was a bit slurred. He really was exhausted. 

Tony smiled a little and kissed Steve. "No problem, Sleeping Beauty."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I really like Superfamily. Plus One-Shots are like... my favorite things to write. 
> 
> Peter being an annoying, yet adorable, teen is what I live for. Also just Peter in general... 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
